warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Enchanted Tribes
Note This story comes from Enchanted Warriors Roleplay Wiki, a wiki founded by Spottedstar42 that we both share and work on. We will both be working on this fanfiction, as Spotty came up with it and owns it, so I want to make one thing clear; I do not own this story, I'm just helping with writing it. Prolouge Bird Catcher, a ginger she-cat with long claws and blue eyes, Floating Cloud, a white she-cat with strong legs and blue eyes, Flying Eagle, a dark brown tom with a pointed face and small, hostile black eyes, and Howling Wolf, a gray tom with long claws, darker face, and mean, green eyes, all sat in a small huddle by the edge of the group of cats. they watched the stones being cast until it was finally their turns. Bird Catcher stood first and cast her stone in the 'stay' pile, behind her Floating Cloud did the same. Flying Eagle padded up slowly, making it clear that he was strong and should be respected, along with his descision, by rippling his muscles under his pelt. He picked up his stone and dropped it in the 'stay' pile ontop on Bird Catcher's. Howling Wolf came last, giving angry glances at the other three cats as he padded up to the piles of stones. He picked up his stone and dropped it neatly in the 'stay' pile. They joined a group of cats who had all put their stones in the 'stay' pile also, and waited for Jay's Wing to cast the final vote. They all bristled as Jay's wing dropped his stone in the 'go' pile. They had to leave. Bird Catcher pulled her friend of the group, Floating Cloud, away from the others. "We must stay. I don't care what Jay's Wing says, I'm not leaving." "I agree." Floating Cloud nodded. "I think we should stay." "I've an idea." Howling Wolf came out of nowhere, evidentally he was eavesdropping. He leaped atop a huge boulder and yowled for the departing cats to hear, "We are staying. Any cat who wishes to stay with us is welcome. Any cat whom leaves will forever be our enemy." The group of departing cats threw each otehr anxious glances, then they all left, ignoring Howling Wolf's request. The gray tom growled until Bird Catcher rested her tail on his shoulders. "We shall stay here and create our own tribe." she meowed so Flying Eagle, Floating Cloud, and Howling Wolf could hear. "We shall make our own tribes!" Moons later, Bird Catcher was skinny and underfed, almost collapsing in exaustion from trying to hunt. "It's over." Floating Cloud meowed to Flying Eagle as they padded past, just as skinny and exausted as Bird Catcher. "We will die or leave. We have no choice." "I agree." Bird Catcher croaked, making Floating Cloud jump. "We must leave. I see now that the others were right. We will go in the other direction, and make our own homes and tribes." So they traveled and eventually came upon kittypets and loners who joined them. They created the four tribes, The Bird Catchers, The Floating Clouds, The Howling Wolves, and The Flying Eagles, and settled in the Valley of Powers. Their afterlife, the Shining Stars, granted them all special powers to help them survive. And now they are known as the Enchanted Warriors. Chapter 1: Wing that Flaps in Air Coming Soon Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Writers Category:Pearly's Pages